The Undeniable Truth
by Kosupure12
Summary: What happened to Spain! Has he officially lost it? Oh god what else will happen to him? Rated M For VERY Harsh language  Swears , Violence, blood, gore, and Alcohol usage


Chapter 1

It was a Wonderful day outside, but before i can play around with mi Amigo's We have to go through another world conference. well at least i get to see everyones faces there! But sadly my enemies are also there. i wonder what the topic of this world conference is! There always seems to be a topic no matter what! but It seems like everyone gets into fights right in the middle of it. But this conference seems very different then the others. No one was talking at all because they didn't know what to talk about! It's Sort of ironic on how the whole world doesn't even know what to say! I would say something but I'm actually to shy to say it. oh well i hope someone will start this conference off soon. Because a few countries might fall asleep waiting!

All the sudden the silence had came to an end. "Ok! To start off on this Conference all of you should know this! There was a really massive heat wave in America! Most of the states reached over 100 degree's in temperature!" America said with a bored look in his eyes.

"Of course YOU had to blurt out useless news about what happening in your bloody Country!" England Remarked with a annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh, Excuse me if i don't want this conference to just be silent all day! that would just be boring!"

"I agree with America.." After Japan said that he just looked down at the floor.

"Hey! Why don't you make your own opinion! Stop agreeing with America Japan!" Switzerland said with a demanding voice but he only made Japan blush a bit.

" Ohonhon, we don't need to start fighting now. Just let big brother France handle everything and all will be well!"

"Bloody hell no! The World would come to the end if that would happen! Besides no one would want a frog to do all that!" England shouted

"Oh it seems that you don't trust me and my way of living!"

"Bloody hell yes i don't trust your way of living!"

"Well Why not! Because you're so juvenile and you can't stand proper things?"

"Juvenile! You bloke! You idiot wino! I'll so you who's juvenile!"

"Hey Russia! Why don't you break this fight up?" I said with a smiling face to show Russia that I mean no harm and i just want him to help out by using no force at all.

"Why me? I'm still waiting for Latvia to plead to me to help him. And I'm waiting for Lithuania to finally give up." Russia replied in a steady tone

"Oh..." Well I tried to help. But it didn't work out at all.

"Hey! i will not allow you to hurt Lithuania" And there goes Poland defending Lithuania from Russia. After a while of nonstop talking and fighting. Germany got sick of it.

"Alright everyone just shut up!" Germany Yelled out with annoyance.

"Germany" England and France said that at the same time.

"This is a world conference! And not the time to be fighting! We are suppose to forget each others past and deal with the worlds problems and not make new ones!" Germany continued silencing the whole room."Alright does anyone have any questions?" Italy then raised his hand up slowly. "Alright, What is it Italy?"

Italy just paused a while with his eyes open. "Paaaaastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled raising his hand up in the air and closing his eyes.

Now the world conference seems like what happens every time we have one. When America starts the conference up with his opinion Japan will not be rude at all and agree with it. Then Switzerland got annoyed at Japan always agreeing with America and not making his own opinion. Then we got England yelling at America because America Always make the first opinion. But later France will counter both of them with his own opinion. then France and England get into yet another fight with each other and sometimes America joins in. l Meanwhile Greece is sleeping through all this like usual. Then Germany gets sick of a this fighting and yells about this is supposed to be a conference to solve our problems. then Italy yells 'Pasta' out loud. Then We work out some of the worlds problems but people are just goofing around while doing it. Making us loose time to work things out. I don't mind some fun in the conference but we should really work things out and save the fun for later. I wonder when we can have a more serious conference. Then we can get done more early and more problems fixed and sorted out. After the conference had ended, I went back to my home to take a siesta. I didn't want to take it in my house, So i went to a field near by and slept under a big old tall tree that gave out a perfect amount of shade to protect me from the hot sun. I was watching the clouds slowly go by trying to identify what they look like. One cloud looked like a tomato, After a while it was starting to fade a bit and changing it's shape. It was really hard to identify what it looked like now. But it suddenly hit me, it looked like a screaming person in pain filled with fear. I got startled a bit, Then i wondered "How did a cloud looks change like a Tomato into a person screaming because they're dying"? That is very strange indeed. i didn't want to see the face anymore so i decided to lay on my side facing the tree. Nothing bad about an old tree. I just hope it's not rotten at all because i don't want it to fall and then crush me underneath it. I need to stop thinking negative things or it will affect my dreams badly. In fact it would turn my dreams into nightmares. Nightmares of my past that will forever haunt me. After a little while i started to yawn and closed my eyes slowly falling to sleep.

When I woke up I noticed that I apparently slept through the rest of the day. But why was I in my bedroom? Someone must of saw me and brought me here. But I'm also in a different pair of clothing, and i don't think anyone would change my clothing for me. When i got out of my bed my body started to ache whenever I moved. I went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. When I saw my reflection i noticed that there were bags under my eyes. But how could there be when I was asleep for a really long time. I would think that all that sleep would of kept those away. After a while I realized that I was still tired, Actually very tired.

Chapter 2

After i got changed out of the clothes, I've sat down but then the phone rang. I got up to pick it up.

"Hello" I said after i picked it up.

"Hey dude" I heard America's voice. I wonder what this is about.

"Yes? What is it America?"

"You are late for a world conference! Apparently something terrible happened in Switzerland! Not even he is here yet! And he is usually here early with his sister! And well she isn't here either!" America Replied with a voice that seemed a bit worried.

"Oh I didn't even know that there was a conference today!"

"But I told you that there was and you just said 'ok' and left. Don't you remember that you rude little Spaniard?"

"Oh! Uh... I don't remember that at all.. I only remember last time seeing you was at the conference."

"Dude you probably don't remember because you were tired."

"Well... uh.. America I'm still very tired though and I took a nap in a field... but i woke up in my bed."

"Sleep walking! Ha! you're a sleepwalker! And a sleep talker! That's just so funny Spain!"

"Ha, ha! Yep! I guess i am a sleep walker and talker! That must be it, I mean there can't be anything wrong with me!" I actually don't think I'm a sleep walker or talker. America just might of told someone that looked liked me.

"Well anyways get you little butt to the conference."

"Okay, okay see you then America!"

"Yep!" After I hanged up the phone i paused for a while thinking that there's something wrong with me. After a little while i shook my head in disbelief and left to go to the meeting. When I've entered through the doors to the room the conference was held in people were just worried and talking looking around frantically. I went over to America to ask what's going on.

"Um, what's happening America?"

"Oh hey you're here! And well everyone is worried about Switzerland and Liechtenstein. They still haven't arrived yet." America replied

"Okay That is very strange that both of them aren't here yet."

"Yeah. Something really bad must of have happened. Well go sit down Spain."

"Okay" I walked to my seat and sat next to Romano. When I did he was looking at me funny. "Uh... What is it Romano?" i asked him, trying not to be rude.

"You seem awfully late... What have you been doing this past hour?"

"Oh! Uh... I was sleeping of course!"

"Strange... you over slept..." Then Romano looked at me funny.

"Heh, heh... well I'm not , You know."

Romano paused for a while then said "You're right for a change..." i was shocked that he actually agreed with me on something. Plus he didn't make any rude remarks yet. Then I noticed that he had a glass of water with him.

"You ok mi amigo?"

"Yeah Just tired you jerk... Why do you ask?"

"Oh ok! i was just wondering because well you don't look so good."

"Italy kept crying to me that he keeps on having nightmares all night long. He finally allowed me to sleep when I finally said 'fine' when he asked if he can sleep in the same bed as me."

"Aw, how sweet!" I just had to say that, Because it's not normal that Romano gives in to Italy.

"Shut up Damn it! And now you have to tell me why you look so dead today!"

"I don't know really, I think i slept through yesterday after the conference. But I'm still tired right now."

"Ugh... You probably over worked yourself finally and now your body needs to rest."

"That might be true actually."

Ten minutes later Switzerland came in with his sister. He looked severely beaten up, He had bandages all over him. Liechtenstein was barely hurt but she still had a lot of bandages on her.

"Oh my god! What happened to you two!" America blurted out instantly when he saw them. Romano was drinking some of his water while America was talking.

Switzerland looked around the room and then for some weird reason he looked at me with furious eyes. "It was him!" he pointed at me. "Spain did this to me and my sister!" Everyone just looked at me in fear some with disbelief. Romano spitted out all the water in his mouth.

"Ha! Like this moron can do that to you guys" Romano said while wiping his mouth with a napkin his brother gave him.

"It was Spain! He destroyed most of me and my sister's land and killed tons of innocent people! He's also the one that attacked me and Liechtenstein!"

"This goofball? No way he would do that with no reason!" Romano was defending me for some reason. I guess he does really care about me.

"I was him! I even have the proof on film!" Switzerland claimed that he had it but i don't think Romano believed him.

"Oh really? Let's put it on the big screen then!" America blurted out. Liechtenstein handed a DVD to Switzerland and then he put it in the DVD player. the Screen turned on and he was right about his land being trashed some places were on fire. But I wasn't on the screen at all yet. Then suddenly the camera turned and it showed me with a sword. My eyes widened in disbelief. On the video i attacked the person with the camera and then we could only hear the screams of the man and see his blood go everywhere. Then we heard me make a blood thirsty laugh in the video. When the video was done everyone continued to stare at me in anger and horror. My eyes were just wide open and my mouth was slightly open, That guy in the video was me. No doubt about it, not a imposter at all.

"We need to do something about him! Before he hurts more people, aru!" China suggested and he rose up out of his seat. Other countries agreed with him and rose up out of their seats as well. I slowly rose out of my own seat worried that they will go after me. I've then started to cry when everyone else rose out of their chairs, But Romano has been just staring at me this whole time.

"L-Listen guys, I don't even re-remember any of that!" I tried to convince them.

"Yeah right! Like you're just trying to totally trick us!" Poland shouted and everyone else agreed with him.

"N-no! I wouldn't even do any of that!" I slowly backed away as they came closer and closer to me.

"Hey! Leave him alone! I'm sure that he has his reasons!" Romano tried to stand up for me but no one listened to him. Romano tried to get past the crowd of angry countries that were surrounding me but they kept pushing him back. "At least let me talk to him!" Italy then joined his brother trying to get pass through the massive crowd but Germany held him back after a while. I was looking round frantically and i saw a way to a window. It was my only choice if i wanted to survive. I started to run towards the window knocking away whatever gets in my path. When I reached the window I've then noticed how high we were. But i don't think a two story jump will hurt. So I crashed through the glass and fell to the ground. I paused a while a bit hurt from the fall but then I got up and ran, I can still hear them talking though. I don't think it will be safe if i just went back home. Oh, what am I going to do? I've been thinking that for a really long time. And I also wondered what is happening to me because i cannot remember attacking Switzerland a Liechtenstein at all! So something must be wrong with me! But what? I wish i wasn't so clueless and dumb. Well if I look on the bright side people have been getting along, and they probably will take the conferences seriously now! But that's because of me and they all want me dead. Every single one of them. Because... I think they're afraid of me...


End file.
